Heart On A Chain
by coffup
Summary: [HPHG, DMHG, HPHGDM] Hermione loves Harry and Draco. Draco and Harry secretly yearn for one another. Can Draco and Harry learn to love each other and Hermione? Or is three one too many people for a healthy relationship?
1. Chapter One

Let's keep this short, sweet, and simple (just like me). This is my attempt at a HG/HP/DM. I may or may not continue. Personally, I don't mind it being a one-shot. However, if you want me to continue, just give the word. However, I must inform you right away that I give no guarantees on regular updates.

**Summary: **Harry loves Hermione but yearns for Draco. Hermione loves Harry and has Draco. Draco... is the same as they are. Can Harry get Draco and Hermione? Is three one too many people for a relationship to flourish? HP/HG, DM/HG, possible HP/HG/DM

* * *

**  
Heart On A Chain **

**

* * *

**

"I wore your heart on a chain."

"I—You what?"

"I wore your heart on a chain." He looks down to his feet.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" She puts a gentle hand on his chin, gentle because he's been acting odd lately; perhaps he's ill. She tries to force his head up to look at her, but he won't.

He doesn't want to look at her.

"I wore your heart on a chain for so long."

"Harry, I don't get it." She shakes her head and along with it, her mousy brown hair froths back and forth.

"I don't think you're supposed to." He looks up now, and she sees tears in his eyes.

"Oh Harry," she moans, pulling him into her embrace. She pulls him down onto the bed so that they're sitting. Ah, the wonders of silencing charms. No one could hear them, not even Lavender who was the lightest sleeper on earth. "What's wrong?" She murmurs vague assurances as she pats his back.

They've done this for so long, it's become routine; they both know what happens like clockwork. The-Boy-Who-Lived puts a reflective charm on himself and leaves his dorm. He walks down the stairs and into the empty common room; no one is up at one. And if there is, it doesn't really matter: he has his invisibility cloak on. So he walks across the common room and then over to the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. The reflective charm fools the stairs into thinking that they're seeing a girl. He wasn't quite sure how it worked, but Hermione had insisted that it would work and it had. Then he'd walk into the dorm and shuffle to Hermione's bed, where she'd be waiting.

She was always waiting.

She had been reading this night. Her book falls off the bed as she pulls Harry closer to her chest. It pains her to see him cry. She'd spent long hours thinking about him, and her life, and what an impact he'd had on her life. If he hadn't convinced Ron that she was more than just a know-it-all… well, she'd be alone and friend-less and people would call her a know-it-all. Well, at the moment, people still called her a know-it-all, but for some reason, it seemed to be a term used in respect. Respect for what exactly, she wasn't sure; not even she could understand the mind frame of young adolescents, even though she was one herself. She was sure that Harry had something to do with that.

She pulls of his glasses and puts them by her pillow. Harry stops sobbing and raises his head. His eyes, those shimmering emerald green orbs, water still and threaten to leak, but she wipes away his tears with her hand.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asks. Usually they just sit together and sometimes he falls asleep with his head on her stomach, but he hadn't cried with her before. Well, actually, he had. There had been times when all she could do was hold on to him and cry, and there had been times when he had held on to her and cried _with_ her. But he had never cried by himself.

Harry's face goes blank as he stares into Hermione's eyes. "I saw you kissing Malfoy."

She stares back at him. They don't say anything for a while and Hermione swallows hard.

"You're not going to deny it? You're just going to sit there?" He shifts and suddenly she's underneath him and he's on top of her. His hands are on her shoulders and his elbows lock around her non-existent biceps. "Say something. Justify your actions. Say you were wrong. Do something."

She stares at him, unmoving.

He recoils, hunching over on the bed, curling in on his frame. He hasn't grown much in the years, but he's still taller than her when they're standing up.

She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She really hadn't.

"Harry," she whispers, sitting up and reaching a hand out to him.

He swats her hand away and glares at her. "Don't you 'Harry' me!"

She closes her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"So what? What does that do?"

"It means that I'm sorry."

"Well it doesn't really do much for our situation, now does it?"

"Harry, shut up and let me talk to you."

"No." Simple, concise, to the point; he would not shut up. He needs to tell her. He should have told her a long time ago. Should have, would have, could have. Could he now? Could he really?

"I… Harry, you have to understand. He's not a bad man."

"Man? He's fucking sixteen." He pauses. "I'm sixteen." He has to justify it somehow. Has to find out why she chose him. HIM. "He's a boy; I'm a boy." He looks at her. "He's rich; I'm rich. He's blond; I'm dark-haired. Is that it? Do blonds really have more fun?"

She stares at him. "No Harry. That's not why."

"Then… I'm good. And he's bad." His eyes take on a manic glint. "Is that it? Do you prefer the bad boy? I can be bad, Mya, I can be very bad." He leans forward and crawls over to her. "I can be as bad as you want." He throws kisses on her neck. That's how Malfoy probably does them. He can feel an erection growing. He bites her neck and she moans. That's probably exactly how Malfoy does them.

"Are you thinking I'm Malfoy?" He asks as he gives her neck a lick.

She slaps him and he recoils once more.

"I'm sorry Mya," he says. "I'm sorry. I just don't… I don't…" He tucks his legs to his chest and leans his chin on his knees. "I'm confused."

"Oh Harry," she sighs, pulling herself around his dejected form. "I'm confused too."

"So, you…"

"No, not because I was confused."

"Then **why**, damn it?" he screams, pulling her off him again. "I don't get it Mya! Why would you do this to me? Why? You know how much I hate him! He's a Slytherin!" He grabs a hold of her and shakes her. Maybe shaking her would get some sense into her. "His father's a fucking DeathEater!"

"His father beats him."

Harry lets go of her immediately. He looks into her eyes as he totters over to lie on his back. She grabs his hand and he holds onto it. He brings his eyes away from her face as she lies down next to him, on her side, her other hand going to his hair.

"I – We're the same Harry." Her eyes flit back from her hand in his hair to his eyes. But he isn't watching. He's just listening. "I… I had to help him. The prefects bathroom. He was in there and then, the blood. He was bleeding all over the place. I had to clean it up. And him. I fixed him. 'Cause he was broken." Harry nods. He knows how it is to be broken. But, Mya… with… Malfoy?

"And I don't know what happened. I was just fixing him, 'cause that's what you do to broken people, Harry. You fix them. I fixed me and now I fix you and I had to fix him. And we just… it just sort of happened."

She pulls Harry closer to her, so that his head is on her chest and all he can hear is her breathing and the steady _thrum-thrum_ of her heart. "We kissed. And later, he was broken again. Some of the breaks broke again." She shakes her head. "They broke again, Harry, even after I fixed them. And I had to fix them again. And we kissed." Her voice goes higher, reaching out to him, willing Harry to believe her. "It was an accident. But then it happened again and again and I couldn't tell you Harry! I just couldn't! Because it'd break your heart!"

She's crying now. And Harry can hear it through her chest. The steady _thrum-thrum_ changes and becomes more erratic and her breath hitches a lot.

"It'd break your heart because I know that you like Draco too!"

Time freezes. But movement doesn't. Harry's head jerks back and he looks into Hermione's eyes. They're wet with tears. Not for betraying Harry by going out with another man, but for betraying Harry by going out with the man he yearns for.

"I didn't tell anybody," she whispers. She strokes the side of his face. "I didn't tell anybody."

"I love you, Hermione," and suddenly, he's crying again too.

And then they kiss. It isn't spectacular, it isn't heart-stopping, it isn't jaw-dropping. It is just a kiss. Just a reassuring, sweet kiss. But it is so much more.

They both sniffle after they break apart. "I—You forgive me?" She asks him.

"Always."

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just, I love him too." She pauses, mulling over her words. "I love… the both of you. I can't help it. We're all the same." She puts her hand in his and splays her fingers. "We're all the same."

"He doesn't love me."

"We could try."

"Try?"

"He's bisexual too."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"And you believed him?"

She gives him a look and they both laugh. The tension is cut and they relax, still holding hands.

"I'll ask him if he wants a threesome," she states after a moment of silence passes.

"You don't have to."

"I want to," she answers. "Besides, did I ever tell you... that the image of two guys going at it with each other is a huge turn-on for me?"

Harry growls and then pounces on her. Before he can kiss her, her hands are on his lips, silencing him. "Do you still wear my heart on a chain?" She asks.

She lowers her hand at looks at him questioningly. "I always do," he replies. "I think I just misplaced it for a bit." He smiles at her as his hands wander across her body.

He nips at her ear and whispers a few obscenities at her. "Make sure you ask Malfoy soon."

"Of course," comes back her breathy reply before her lips are smothered with his. "I want to see you kiss him. I want to see you touch him." Her hand goes for the fastening of his pants. "I want to see—" She's cut off as Harry presses his lips to hers again.

Thank god for silencing charms.


	2. Chapter Two

I'll try to keep this as short, sweet, and simple as I can. Any questions you have now may or may not be clarified as you read on. Also note that the summary is updated with every chapter. Also feel free to note that my review response to also clarifies several bits of the story and greatly distorts the apparent size of this chapter.

Oh, and I hated the verb tense in the last chapter; it drove me insane. So here's to a new and different verb tense!

Cheers!

**Summary: **Harry loves Hermione but yearns for Draco. Hermione loves Harry and has Draco. Hermione explains that Draco is a bisexual. How does Draco react when Hermione asks him to have a threesome? Is three one too many people for a relationship to flourish? HP/HG, DM/HG, possible HP/HG/DM

* * *

**Heart On A Chain **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Hermione and Draco tread water carefully. The prefects' bathroom was a wonderful place. And the bathtub! It was immense. And all those kinds of bubbles.... it was both a boon and curse that the bubbles covered her bosom. 

Hermione sighed and tread carefully to Draco. She put her arms around his shoulders and leaned into his embrace as his arms went underwater and hugged her loosely around her waist.

"Draco…" she began, wondering just how she was going to word her question.

"Yes Mya?" he asked her, nuzzling her neck. His own neck was spotted with bruise marks that just refused to disappear, no matter how many times Hermione healed them. It appeared that Lucius had wanted his son to remember just what happened at home. Draco had been covering his problem area with a complex glamour spell which had to be updated every hour. Hermione had given him a rather simple charm that covered the problem area up to seven hours at a time.

"Draco…"

"I think we went past that part already," he said. He was a sarcastic lover; thank God he left the sarcasm off the bed or else she would never have gotten this far with him.

"Draco, hypothetically… what would your reaction be if I asked you to join in a threesome with me?"

"Hypothetically?" He asked.

"Yes, hypothetically."

"Well, hypothetically, I'd push you against the wall and fuck the bloody brains out of you because I'm so turned on."

"Draco." Her tone meant business.

"I thought you meant hypothetically."

"Listen," she pushed him away from her a bit and looked into his eyes. "You know what I meant when I said hypothetically. Seriously… what do you say?" She bit her lip and he felt a familiar burning sensation seize his lower regions. She was so cute when she was nervous.

"I'd ask if you had anyone in mind."

"Actually," she said, twirling a bit of his hair around her finger, "I do."

"Who?" he asked, dipping his head back to the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Guess," she taunted, arching her neck away from him so he could have more skin to kiss.

He froze for a second before grasping both her shoulders. He gave her a frightened look. "Don't you dare say Pansy or I will freak," he stated.

Hermione sputtered indignantly. She'd have thought that he'd have more faith in her. "Never!" she exclaimed. "Are you bonkers?"

"No… I was just checking." He continued his ministrations to her neck. He guessed again. "Catherine?"

"Well… it's not a girl."

He frowned slightly. "I don't want to share you," he said before nipping lightly at her ear.

She sighed and clucked her tongue. "Shut up."

"Then how shall I keep guessing?"

"Guess then, if you must," she replied in a haughty voice. Really, sometimes Draco could be the world's biggest arse.

"Um… Blaise?" He pressed light kisses onto her skin, worshipping the warmth that slipped off of her. He was always cold. He loved to press himself against her and feel her heat warm him up.

"No," she replied, again running her handsthrough his hair.

He froze again, this time completely aghast. "Oh lord no… Surely not Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Heaven's no!" She screamed, pulling herself off of him. She shuddered, hugging her nude self, despite the warmth of the water. "That's disgusting!"

"Well, I didn't know! I'm just guessing." Draco sighed, deep in thought. Hetook his hand to his chin and looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmm…" She continued to shudder, shooting him dirty looks. He watched her as she swam over to the side of the tub. Her hands gripped the edge of the tub and he remembered the feel of her warm hands on his burning erection. Ah ha! So there was a part of him that was warmer than she was.

"Oh lord" he said as she calmly put her chin on the side of the pool. "Don't you dare say Weasel!"

She spun around, damp hair flying in wet lumps over her shoulder. "No!" She clucked her tongue again and swam over to him, all feminine grace anddeathly seduction. He could never resist her. Her arms snaked around his neck and he felt her breasts against his chest. Again he felt a familiar tug at his erection. Biting his lip, he allowed her to grace his forehead with kisses.

"Weasel's sister?" he asked as her kisses fell all over his face. He put his arms around her and smiled, glad at all the attention she was giving him.

She pulled away and pouted. "No," she drawled, before leaning back in to kiss his jawbone. "I said no girls."

"Then," she pressed more kisses onto his face, "damn it, Mya! I can't think if you're throwing kisses all over me!" She pulled away, smirking, and not looking at all apologetic. "Sorry, Draco," she murmured, running her hand along his jaw.

"I don't know," he stated.

She kissed him on the lips, slowly. "He's in Gryffindor."

He moaned into her kiss. "I don't know then." Their hands wandered all over each other. It was so nice to be buoyant.

"What would you say…" She paused and pressed her lips to his again, before breathing out her next words. "To Harry Potter?" She leant in for another kiss but met nothing but air, as Draco spun around and flung himself out of the tub and onto the cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

"Draco!" She yelped. "Wait!"

She got up and out of the water too, and for a second, they just looked at each other. He stood, head held high, his legs apart, uncaring of his nakedness. She pressed her arms together in front of her, not to hide her nakedness, but to rub her hands together. They were almost mirror images of each other when it came to the amount of bruises, scratches, and cuts that adorned their bodies.

Draco had once said that he felt like a bloody painting when he had first looked into the mirror. Hermione had said that she thought she looked like an insane doctor's patient; the doctor had kept making mistakes as to where to operate.

It was so much easier to deal with things when you made fun of them.

Draco looked away from her and unconsciously rubbed at a scar on his left elbow with his right hand. "When I told you that… stuff…. about Harry, I didn't know that you were going to make fun of me with it. "I don't want you to, Mya," he said to her. No, he pleaded her. "Just don't."

"I'm not toying with you," she said to him, dropping her arms to her sides. "I'm serious. I can get him for you."

"No, you can't."

"Why not?" There it was again; her pure obstinacy. Sometimes he found it cute, sometimes he found it admirable, and at other times, he found it purely aggravating.

"He doesn't like me, Mya." He spoke to her as one would to a child; a rather stupid child. "I told you that already. You know. You ought to. You _are_ his fucking best friend."

She took a deep breath. "Draco… I could try." She gave him a pleading look, though he wasn't sure as what she was pleading for.

He looked away, his head still up. It was a pride thing. "He'll refuse," he stated plainly. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"He won't," she replied adamantly.

Draco shot her a withering look. "How would you know?"

She sighed and brushed, or rather, tried to brush her damp locks aside with an exasperated movement of her hand. But they were too tangled so they just fell right back to where they had been in the first place. "I don't." She looked at him and sighed before taking several steps towards him. She stopped right in front of him before placing her arms around his neck. "Just trust me."

He still looked away from her. "I can't."

She sighed and put her head to his bruised chest. "I know."

He moved his chin to the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm still going to ask."

"Will you say my name?" He wondered how on earth she was going to pull it off.

"I'll ask him as a favour to me." She paused. "He won't say no to me."

"To you?" He paused, taking in that bit of information. "Would he do that for you?"

"Yes."

Draco was intrigued. He pressed a hand to her hair and attempted to smooth out a tangle. "I wouldn't." It sounded like he was just making normal conversation. So many conversations that concerned great events were said in normal tones. It was amusing really, when you thought about it. Calm people spoke about the deaths of hundreds, not angry, agitated people. Angry, agitated people were not in places of power.

"I wouldn't." He paused again. Their conversation seemed to be riddled with pauses. "I'd hate me too much."

She pulled away from him, just enough to look him in the eye. "Oh, Draco." Her hand went to his head and she forced him to look at her. "Not everybody hates you."

"They do." His response was fast. Too fast. It was something that was been burned into his mind by his father; she was sure of it. She felt bile burning in her stomach. Lucius disgusted her to no end.

"Then what do you call this?" she asked him.

He looked at her questioningly. "This?"

She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You and me."

"This is…" He looked confused. "This is us," he answered simply.

"Is this hate?" She looked up at him, eyes full of curiosity.

"Sometimes…" He paused then rethought what he was going to say. "Mya, I think it was once. And then it changed, and now… It's not hate, and it's not love. I think it's just lust Mya."

He didn't look her in the eye.

She smirked and gave him a hard kiss, causing the both of them to lean onto the wall behind Draco's back. "I think you're in denial, Draco," she whispered into his ear.

He gave her a frightened look but then swallowed and his features went hard when he said,"I think I love you," to her.

She swallowed, hard, and then shut her eyes. "I think I love you, too."

Her eyes opened and she saw him looking at her in wonder. "This is insane, Mya."

"I know."

"It's like… like you wrapped my heart in a chain and now you tug it along wherever you go."

"I know what you mean." She pressed her lips against his and this time, there were no interruptions. They caressed each other's naked forms for a while before falling to the floor in a sweaty heap.

She leaned into his frame, he was lying on the floor, and she pressed her lips to his again. "I'm going to ask."

"Are you?" He looked so angelic lying on the floor. Angelic and sweaty and oh-so-shaggable.

"Yep." She gave his nose a kiss.

"Why?" He took her hand and pulled himself up from the floor in order to give her a kiss.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I love you, silly." She smiled down at him.

He frowned, wrapping his arms around her feminine form. "I don't want him to do it because of you. I want him to want me."

"I'll tell him that I want a threesome. And I'll tell him that it's going to be with someone that I trust, someone that I love, and—"

He interrupted her. "Won't that hurt him?"

She looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"The fact that you love someone else?"

"We're the same Draco. We can all love one another."

"What?"

"He's the same as you and me."

He looked at her, confused once more. "What do you mean?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at his chest as she traced circles around his nipples. "How do you think I got so good at healing?"

He was staring at her when she dared to raise her eyes to his. "Oh lord, Mya. I didn't know." He gripped her arms and rolled her over, so that she was on the bottom and he was on top. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he growled, "I didn't know."

She looked at him. "No one knows. In fact, even now, no one knows."

He shook his head. "I don't know anything."

She smiled at him, "That's right." Then sheplaced a kiss on his forehead.

"So… after you tell him all that stuff?" He prodded her, wondering what she was going to do.

"I'll tell him it's you."

"He'll refuse."

"I'll tell him that we'll be the samethis time."

"The same?"

"We'll all be on equal footing. We'll pretend to have no attachments. He'll put away whatever he feels for you and me. And I'll put away what I feel for the both of you. And you, you'll put away what you feel for us. And we'll be like strangers. Who know each other… but appreciate each other's bodies. And then, we'll just get it on." She growled the last part and kissed his lips rather hard.

"Just get it on?" Just like that? She had to be insane.

"Yes."

She was insane. "You think it'll be that easy?"

"Yes."

He jumped up from her and sneered at her. For a second she was ricocheted into the past when all he would do was sneer at her. And then she was back. "You just don't get it Mya!" He screamed at her prone form. "He hates me! You don't just put away differences like that and jump into bed because your best friend asked you to!" He paused. "Not that I'm calling you a bad best friend…" He went to his knees and shuffled over to her silent form. He placed a hand on her face, "he hates me. He **hates** me." He laid down next to her.

She smiled an unearthly smile and for a moment, he wondered what kind of knowledge she kept locked up in that brilliant mind of hers. "I used to hate you," she said as she took his fingers and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"I used to hate you, too." Where was this going?

"You love me now."

"You love me now, too."

"So what's different?" She startled him. And suddenly he was confused.

But he wasn't going to admit it.

He smiled at her. "You put up a particularly good argument. An argument that is so good, that I am unwilling to go into it with you."

"So you trust me?"

"I think I always have."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because I can't wait to see you kiss him."

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"Because it turns me on."

He leant over her and kissed her, hard. "God, Mya. I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

Hopefully, none of the other prefects would go to the bathroom during this free block. Not that it would matter. Hermione had put a particularly complex charm on the door. Any person, or persons who came close to the door would immediately remember something important they had to do and walk away. Hermione had gotten the spell from the Quiditch World Cup.

Thank god Hermione was such a know-it-all.

* * *

**Reviews**

**carly:** I'm glad that you liked the first chapter! Is this soon enough for an update?

**gryffxchick:** I'm happy that you find this interesting.

**nightgodess:** Good weird or bad weird? And it's only okay? How do I make it better? C'mon person! Don't tell me that it's just okay and then not tell me how to fix it! I expect a longer review full of stuff on how to make it better! LoL. If you don't tell me, who will?

**seifersfire:** I know, there are not nearly enough HP/HG/DM fics out there. I happen to love them as well. I'm not sure if that "siriusly" was a pun or just a spelling error, but hey! I thought it was cute.

**peachie1st:** I've never written "mroe" before, but hey! There's a first time for everything. LoL, I'm just making fun of you. I've written more! See!

**fallen-spirit:** Have I ever told you how much I love you? You and your delightful reviews? If only everyone reviewed like you. Then I'd update as much as possible.

Yursh, many a time have I stumbled upon the much clichéd plot of Hermione, the wonderful good girl falling all over Draco because he's being abused. It annoys me when I find it in a story and yet it makes me want to read, just to see if it really is clichéd.

Oh, I wish I had an invisibility cloak too! Then I could stare at hot, naked, beautiful turkeys in the oven at the stores without getting into trouble! LoL, I bet you thought I was going to write something else. Well, I was. But then my mom walked in. LoL.

I love hamsters!

And yursh, Harry is an extremely forgiving person. He feels a "connection" to Draco because they've hint, hint both been through the same situations, apparently, as Hermione told him. And yursh, he likes Draco. Wasn't I a bit blatant about that? Like when I said, "It'd break your heart because I know that you like Draco too!"? I guess not. Well, let me clarify this. Harry does, indeed, like Draco. That's why he was so upset over Hermione kissing Draco. Not because she was kissing someone else, but because she was kissing someone that he wanted to be kissing. Tehe, how twisted.

Original? I like to think they're twisted. That's all my plots really are. Twisted, perverted thoughts I get every once in a while.

This isn't going to be a one-shot. All the reviews are wondering what's happening next, and so, I shall continue on with this story for a few more chapters until I forget where to go with the plot.

(That was the longest review response I have ever done.)

**miyazawa kano: **The heart upon the chain… well, that will be explained later. Or maybe it won't. I have no clue. It might just be mindless imagery of doom. I don't know. Ah, the breaks that broke were Draco's cuts. He was broken (the cuts) and they broke (they broke open).


	3. Chapter Three

**Short, sweet, and simple**: Any questions you have now may or may not be clarified as you read on. Also note that the summary is updated with every chapter. Also feel free to note that my responses to reviews sometimes clarify bits of the story and greatly distort the apparent size of this chapter.

Damn you public computers. I can't type at school 'cause the library is closed for painting. The fact that I have rehearsals from 3:00 – 5:00 would probably affect my ability to use the computers there anyway, but that doesn't matter. My dad's gone so I can type all I want at home.

Cheers!

**Summary: **Harry loves Hermione but yearns for Draco. Hermione loves Harry and has Draco. Hermione explains that Draco is a bisexual. Draco finds out that Harry is okay with the idea of a threesome between Hermione, himself, and Harry. When shall they meet and what's wrong with Hermione? Also, is three one too many people for a relationship to flourish? HP/HG, DM/HG, definite HP/HG/DM

* * *

**Heart On A Chain **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"So?" 

"So what?" Hermione played with Harry's hair. They were in her bed again, the curtains anchored securely around them by a wonderful new charm Hermione had found the other day. They wouldn't open from either side unless you knew where to part them.

Hermione wore a tee shirt and a pair of panties, while Harry was wearing only his boxers. Which were bright white and patterned with smiley faces. The boxers were… of odd taste to say the least.

"What…" he paused and ran a hand through her hair while propping himself up on his elbow so he could lie on his side. "What did, uh, Malfoy say?"

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he told me the other day that he thought the last Potions class was absolutely dreary. And I agreed, I mean, Snape is really running out of good insults for yo-"

"Hermione!" He stared at her, slightly aggravated. He tugged roughly on a strand of her wavy hair. "Tell me!"

She paused and didn't say anything.

His demeanour changed and he withdrew from her, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He hugged his knees. "He said no, didn't he?"

Oops.

"Harry." Hermione sighed. He was so desperate for affection at one point and then so dark and closed in at others; it was almost frightening. Knowing that an evil wizard is out for your life does that to people; it makes you withdrawn and stressed and just plain emotionally unstable.

She sat up and placed her arms around his narrow shoulders. "Harry, c'mon. I was just teasing." She put her head in the crook of his neck and whispered into his ear. "He said yes, Harry."

She pulled away from him and flung herself onto her back, making the bed bounce.

Harry looked up. "What?"

"He said yes."

"What?"

"He said yes."

"He said what?"

"Yes, Harry, he said yes!" She pretended to be frustrated. "Can't you hear?"

He untangled his limbs and jumped on top her, his face so close to hers that they could have touched noses. "He said yes?"

"Yes, Harry. He said yes. Do you want me to spell it out for you? I could if you wanted me to. He said Y-E-"

Harry jumped away from her and glared at her suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"What?" she looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why would he say yes?"

"Because he likes me and he likes to try new things?"

"Very funny Mya. Seriously." He looked at her again. "Why'd he say yes?"

"Harry, you've got to learn to trust me."

"Did you tell him you'd give him a blowjob afterwards or something?"

"No Harry, I didn't. Come on, you're being ridiculous."

"Are you paying him money?"

"No, Harry, I am not paying him money. He just said yes, that's all. Maybe he's not as bad as you think. He seemed a bit interested in it, actually." She smiled at him.

"Are you letting him cheat off of you? Is that it? I bet it is. You're letting him cheat off of-"

"Out."

He looked at her again and realized he had stepped too far. "Mya—"

"Out." Her eyes were watering and her lips were set in a straight line. She sat up and started pulling her clothes from the foot of the bed. "Just get out Harry. If you can't trust me then, just, just get out."

He sat staring at her back as she sorted through their clothes. "Mya, I…" he wasn't sure how to finish. He wasn't very sure how to start either.

"Look, if you don't want to have a threesome, then it's fine. I just wish you'd told me in advance, okay? I don't like making a fool of myself in front of people, okay?" She continued to have her back facing him.

She pulled a pair of pants from the pile and tried to figure out how to put them on. She stood up on the bed and pulled them on, tying the drawstring tightly around her waist.

"Mya?"

"What? I thought I told you to leave?"

"Those are my pants."

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Harry." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I just… don't say things like that, okay?"

"I know. I'm sorry, I was upset."

"I know." She sat down again, still wearing his pants. He was vaguely disappointed.

"So… he said yes."

She stared at him in delight. "Oh yay! Harry! You've got it through your thick skull already? And here I was thinking it would take at least another hour!"

"Shut up." He glared at her.

"Oh don't be such a prat."

"I am not a prat."

"No, you are not." She smiled at him.

"So, um, when?" He glanced at her, trying not to look excited or anxious. Hermione could read him like a book. A guy had to hide some things, right? Like feelings. Repressing feelings was a manly thing to do. That would be his mission. To repress his feelings and seem like he wasn't excited or anxious.

"You're so cute when you're excited and anxious!"

Mission failed.

"I'm not quite sure, I mean… he can't very well come to Gryffindor Tower."

"No, he can't." He shook his head. "Why not where you two usually do it?"

"In the prefect's bathroom?"

Harry stared at her in shock and mild disgust. "You do it in the loo?"

"Well, there's a bathtub! A big one…. And bubbles!" She frowned at his disbelieving face. "You'll like it."

"I'll take your word for it." He took a deep breath. "So that's who—"

"You, me, and Draco."

"What?"

"Sex, sex, sex, and more sex!" Hermione smiled wickedly.

"Where?"

"Prefect's bathroom."

"Why?"

"Because we're horny and we need sex, sex, sex, and more sex!"

"How?"

"Well, you see Harry, when two men and one woman get together to have sex—"

"Mya!"

"You're so cute."

"So…" Harry paused, waiting until she finished laughing. "So, that means all that's left is when."

"Yep," she said as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Around dinner I suppose. Or just after dinner. Or I don't know. Let's see." She paused. "How's eight in the evening for you?"

"Let me check my schedule." Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table and whispered an incantation. Several shimmering, smoky words and dates wafted out in front of them.

"So," said Hermione. "I see that you'll have to move your masturbating time from 8:30 to somewhere else. Oh, 11:30 looks free."

"Oh, but Mya, do I really want to have two masturbation sessions, one right after the other? It seems a little much, doesn't it?"

"Well, either you leave it out all together, or you move it to, oh, I say 6:30 in the morning."

"No way. I'll just leave it out tomorrow then. I suppose all the sex, sex, sex, and more sex will have to sate me for tomorrow."

"I wonder if that'll be enough sex."

"I'm not sure. Let's add another."

They laughed as the letters drifted apart.

Harry smiled at Hermione and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. "When do we tell him?" he asked her. "How?"

She pressed her lips to his and pulled herself into his lap. "Owl? Just write 'Prefect's Bathroom, 8:00 pm tomorrow. Be there or miss out on sex. Lot's of it.'"

Harry smirked. "Are you serious?"

"Always."

"What address?"

"Mmm… Draconis, Slytherin Dungeon, 007."

"007?"

"That's his room number."

"Odd."

"Very. Kiss me, you fool."

Harry got up and pulled on his robe.

"Hey!" Hermione looked at him, confused. "Where are you going?" She stood up and pulled at the front of his robe, pressing her lips against his yet again. "Leaving so soon? And with naught but your boxers on? Shameful." She rubbed her knee against his crotch and was glad to feel him harden.

"I'm going to mail him right now."

"Now?" She pulled back and frowned. "Gee, I never got this kind of rush delivery on any of my letters."

"Don't be jealous. I just want to make sure he can reschedule all of his masturbating too."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you."

"I know, sometimes I'm just too kind for my own good."

He made to leave, but she stopped him. "Transfigure Hedwig into a snake. A green one, with gold rings."

He gave her an odd look. "Why?"

"It's… a code." She blushed. "Just do it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He made to leave yet again.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Are you coming back tonight?"

"Well, yeah." He paused. "I need my clothes back."

She threw a pillow at his head.

"And… I'm incredibly horny. Keep awake or you'll wake up to some interesting sensations."

"Ooh, now I'm curious."

"You should be." He winked at her and parted the curtains before leaving.

Hermione sighed and looked to her clock. It was 2:15 am. Lord, she had a schedule of her own! She pulled off Harry's pants murmuring, "and I just got them on, too."

She would be ready and waiting once Harry came back. And maybe a bit spent as well.

* * *

**Reviews**

**seifersfire:** Marvellous? You flatter me. And I (so totally) am going to write more; this is the only story that I have a complete outline for. The only thing that's keeping me from writing is my father. Damn him and his evil ways. The Internet is **not** evil! It is… my love. And yes, that was a truly corny joke, but hey, it's Sirius. And I was thoroughly upset when I saw the third movie. Oh god, that Sirius was oogly. And yes, oogly is not a word, but it is a wonderful sounding word and I hope to make it real some day. Anyway, I thought he'd be hot. Sorry if you thought he was pretty. I just don't go for his type I guess.

**abbi**: I'm glad that you thought it was really good and that I'm a good writer. My ego is so large, and yet it makes me feel so much better when others compliment me. Alas, the day my head cannot fit through the door, then I shall rue the day I ever said that compliments make me feel good.

**peachie1st**: I'm so glad that you're in love with this story. And I'm writing more right now. I'm glad that you think that it's interesting.

**nightgodess**: I'm trying to keep the pairings equal for a moment. You know, a lil' HG/HP, then a lil' HG/DM, then back to HG/HP and eventually to some HG/HP/DM. Somehow, I shall manage that. Though not definitely in that order. I am thrilled that you think this story is amazing. I feel all warm and fuzzy.

**fallen-spirit**: Reviews, they are my love, and your reviews, they are my super-love. LoL.

Margh, verbal abuse is evil. Quick, kick him in the crotch. That'll make you feel better. And yursh, the Crabbe and Goyle was EXTREMELY disturbing. I was grossed out just reading it.

My mind, it also loves to wander. It wanders here, it wanders there, it wanders everywhere. At the oddest times. It's weird. And creepy. But mostly fun. Yes, it is mostly fun. Except when I'm explaining to a really scary looking person why I was laughing while looking at them. Because I was actually thinking about this joke about … I'll shut up now.

Yurp, Harry likes Draco. So not going to happen in the book, but screw the book. This is my fiction. insert evil laugh here

Twists? Why, twists are wonderful, in fact, twists are what make up life. And without twists, there would be no pretzels. LORD, where would we be without the pretzels I ask you? WHERE?

I lurve your reviews. Thanks for this one.

**miyazawa kano:** Hermione takes confidential for what it means. That is why when Draco told her, she did not go screaming to Harry and tell the entire castle. She has values of doom. And so what if one of them is not virginity? She has others.

It IS convenient. In fact, it's SUPER convenient, don't you think? And well, let me say that I will eventually make a prequel… about how they fell in LUST for each other. This is the lurve part.

It's September baby so the wounds are still fresh. And some of them are old. And some of them are new. And some of hurt more than othersssss…. Why does it feel like I'm writing a song?

NYUR.

**Sam-the-Ham**: Speechless? How wonderful. Nyur, more for you to read… is here.

**silvercoated17lie: **Great, twisted, and awesome? Lord, the compliments just keep on coming.

**MionePotter2U:** HHRD is like, wonderifical. Go find others. Mine is weak when compared to others. Very weak. Unfortunately, I can't think of any off the top of my head. Find some and then tell me how much better they are than this one.

_And so ends this session of review responses._


End file.
